The thing about heroes and heroines
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Everybody have to face the situation after the season finale, is not easy for any one, but Kate and Rick seem to believe that each of them have to be the hero... / Enjoy it! Please review it!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know most of you are fed up of read my fanfics because of my bad __English since is not my language. Well, I came back with a new one but I have really put all my effort to improve my writing in English, so I hope you can be able to read this better than the others ones._

_I don´t own Castle of course! _

**The thing about heroes and heroines...**

By Elisabeth-p

Only 15 minutes later that Becket had been picked up for the ambulance in the graveyard, Castle, Lanie, Ryan and Esposito arrive at the clinic.

Martha and Alexis had been sent home. But Rick promised text them with news about Kate´s condition.

They go fast through the place until a nurse sends them to the second floor where the surgery area is.

They arrive there and bump into Jim Beckett, who is sitting at the waiting area with his head between his hands.

_-Mr. Beckett, how is Kate?_

_-__Change the pale face. She is out of danger, Castle. Hopefully in a regular room this same night. _

All of them sigh and hug each other relieved because of the news. Castle smiles but he can't leave the worried face.

_-What happen, Castle? Don´t you hear it? Kate is safe! _

_-I hear it. _

_-But…_

_-There is not "but". _

_-Come on, man! Your face is an open book; tell us what is on your mind._

Suddenly, without anybody noticing him, Josh speaks from the doorway.

_-Maybe he feels guilty!_

_-Josh, hey! I didn´t notice you. _

_-Hey, Lanie!_

_-So you are Kate´s boyfriend I suppose?_

_-Yes, Mr. Beckett. I am sorry meeting you under these circumstances. _

Josh extends his hand to Jim, and he does the same.

_-Why did you say that, Josh__, about me feeling guilty._

_-Why Castle, do you feel responsible?_

_-That is not your business. _

_-Hell it is! She is my girlfriend, Castle. And she almost dies today, and you are…_

_-Stop it, man! We are in a clinic, and Castle here, is the one who nearly risk his own life to save her. You were not even there. _

In the meantime, Castle is sitting in the seats next to Jim, listening all the argument with glassy eyes and incapable to say something.

_-If he never had looked into her mother's case, she would never have been shot today.__ All her problems started with you. Her life is in danger because of you._

_-That is untruth, man! Kate´s problems are before Castle show up. And she is a cop, she always is in danger._

_-Why you all defend this man? Mr. Beckett, Castle is dangerous to her daughter´s life._

_-I am sorry to disagree, Josh, but Mr. Castle is a good man, he is always at Katie´s side. She told me how he saved her life more than once. She cares about him, and I know that he cares about her._

_-That is true, Josh. I have nothing against you, but Castle is a good person._

_-Lanie, you don't understand, he's a child that thinks in crime scenes __and murders like an Indiana Jones´s adventure._

_-__He helps us at work, and a lot of times he is the one who crack the case. _

Josh is beside himself. He is furious.

_-He is__ only a cheap writer!_

At that moment, Castle leaves the seat and confronts Josh face to face.

_-Is enough, Josh! __ I am not a cardiac surgeon who saves people all around the world, but I am the one who was with Kate in the difficult moments; I am the one who take care of her._

Out of nowhere, Josh hit Castle´s face making his mouth bleed, and then he leaves the clinic.

_-Oh my god, Castle! Are you okay?_

_-I am fine, Lanie. I am sorry for all of this Mr. Beckett. _

_-It´s not your fault, Castle._

_-Maybe it is. I was thinking that perhaps Josh is right about something._

_-Not he isn´t!_

_-It is my fault that Kate had decided to reopen Johanna´s case.__ Maybe if I had never looked into her mother's case, and I had left the precinct after the first case, Kate´s life would probably have been better._

_-__No! Kate´s life is better because you are with her, Castle. _

_- Think about it, Lanie! If I were out of the picture, perhaps Montgomery wouldn´t have died, Kate might be safe and sound at working just like any other day and then go out with her boyfriend, and have a regular life, without my stupid presence._

_-Castle you are being foolish! _

_-Yes, man! You are very important for all of us, but you are essential to Kate._

_-I appreciate all your words, but I am decided, when Beckett is __safe and sound, I will leave her life for good._

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

_- Think about it, Lanie! If I were out of the picture, perhaps Montgomery wouldn´t have died, Kate might be safe and sound at working just like any other day and then go out with her boyfriend, and have a regular life, without my stupid presence._

_-Castle you are being foolish! _

_-Yes, man! You are very important for all of us, but you are essential to Kate._

_-I appreciate all your words, but I am decided, when Beckett is __safe and sound, I will leave her life for good._

Now

_-Castle you are making a big mistake. She is never__ going to forgive you about that!_

_-Yes, she will, eventually. _

A nurse come out the therapy area and asks for Jim Beckett, and he leaves with her.

_-One more thing__… now that Mr. Beckett is not here I have to ask all of you a favor. _

_-If it is put you a padlock to your mouth I go first!_

_-Montgomery sent me an envelope with a lot of important papers about the people behind Johanna´s murder. _

_-What? When? Why?_

_-I think it was the same day he died. He asked me to put it safe and don´t tell to Kate about that._

_-What are you going to do, Castle?_

_-I don´t know yet, but you have to stop Kate to continue it with the investigation. _

_-Yes, as she listened to us before! _

_-This is important, Lanie! This time hopefully she is going to make it, but next time she can be not so lucky. __This case is in my hands now!_

_-Don´t be stupid, Castle! This case is so much bigger than all of us together. _

_-I know. But I have money and contacts, and I am going to use it all to help Kate. I want this case solved, I want a painless life for her, she deserves it, and I can do it. All you have to do is keep her safe until the end. _

_-Castle you are my hero, man! You can count on me!_

_-Thanks Ryan!_

_-I will keep Beckett safe, but I am in this with you, Castle! _

_-Nobody have to be killed in the course of action this time. I am alone in this._

_-Castle you have a family, let me help you. All of us have to be safe and sound at the end this included you._

_-Okay, Esposito. I will keep you updated! __Lanie, what about you?_

_-I don´t know, Castle. All of this is as brainless as romantic. __I will do my best! _

_-Thanks!_

_-I will give a call to my mother and Alexis to say that Kate is out of danger. I´ll be back!_

Castle leaves the area. Lanie, Ryan and Esposito look at each other with the same stunned face.

Jim Beckett comes back with a much better face that when he left before.

_-Mr. Beckett, what happened?_

_- How is my girl?_

_-__The doctors said that is really a miracle. She is already awake and asking for Castle. Where is he?_

_-He is calling his family._

_-Oh, okay. They are moving her to a regular room, so we are going to be able to see her soon!_

_-That is great!__ That is my friend!_

_-Well, I'll go to see if everything's alright, please tell Castle to come there when he come back._

_-I will. _

Jim leaves. Lanie takes a seat; she is exhausted and worries about all the events to come.

Minutes later, Castle comes back.

_-Any news about Kate?_

They look at each other.

_-Ye__s. She is awake and asking for you, Castle._

His face fills with happiness in an instant, but abruptly he became serious again.

_-What happen?_

_-__Nothing. I am really glad that she is awake. Maybe you should call Josh. I… I have to go now._

_-Castle! You can´t do this! She is asking for you! You are the first person she asks for.__ What am I suppose to say to her?_

_-The less painful thing that come to your mind.__ We are in touch, guys! Bye!_

And just like that Castle leaves the clinic, leaving three shocked persons behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

_-Ye__s. She is awake and asking for you, Castle._

His face fills with happiness in an instant, but abruptly he became serious again.

_-What happen?_

_-__Nothing. I am really glad that she is awake. Maybe you should call Josh. I… I have to go now._

_-Castle! You can´t do this! She is asking for you! You are the first person she asks for.__ What am I suppose to say to her?_

_-The less painful thing that come to your mind.__ We are in touch, guys! Bye!_

And just like that Castle leaves the clinic, leaving three shocked persons behind.

Now

About Two hours later, Kate is in the regular room ready to see her friends.

Lanie is the first to go into the room.

Kate is a bit disappointed because she was expecting Castle to come first, but smiles at her friend anyway.

Lanie give a soft huge to her friend and then take a seat near the bed.

_- Kate, oh my god! You scare me a lot, girl!_

_-I am sorry, Lanie!_

_-How are you feeling? What the doctor said?_

_-I am okay. It hurts but the worst part is over. They took out the bullet, repaired some things and that is all. It could have been fatal if Castle_ had not thrown me to the floor at that moment._ I would be dead now. He saved my life, again. And…_

Kate smiles to herself. Lanie feels very unconformable listening to her.

_-And?_

_-Well, maybe is something silly product of the moment, but when I was shot and he was there in the floor with me, he told me he loves me. _

Lanie starts to cry.

_-Lanie! Only is a childish thing of Castle. __A kind of thing of the soap opera he watch or something._

_-No is not. He does love you, Kate._

_-Where is he now?__ I thought he was going to come to see me first, even I thought he was going to interrupt in the middle of the surgery or something like that._

_-He is not at the clinic right now._

_-What are you not telling me__, Lanie? What happened? Where is Castle?_

Lanie keep sobbing and, just like Castle said, she says the first excuse she thinks.

_-He had a fight with Josh. _

_-What? Why?_

_-You. _

_-What did Castle do? What did he say to Josh?_

_-Stop that, Kate! __Why are you so at the defensive with him?_

_-I am not, but… well, is Castle we are talking about. He always says or does something. _

_-__Well, this time he was a gentleman whereas Josh said a lot of awful things to him, and even punched him on the mouth._

_-What? _

_-Just like you hear! Ask your father, he was there. _

_-Did he do that in front of my father?_

-_Yes. Nice way to meet your boyfriend, by the way!_

_-He will listen to me; I am not going to forgive him so easy!_

_-Are you going to forgive him?__ He said pretty nasty things to Castle._

_-Well, like the captain said "I__n seeking truth you have to get both sides of a story"._

_-Kate I think they remove you a part of the heart in the surgery, or maybe your entire brain!_

_-Lanie… I know what are you thinking but Josh is my boyfriend and he was in my surgery. He saved my life too._

_-I didn´t know that, but don´t change anything to me! I am sorry girl, but __I don't like Josh._

_-Is Castle coming back?_

_-I don´t know… __Well, I'll go out so Ryan and Esposito can come to see you. Until later, honey!_

Lanie stands up.

_-Wait! I have to ask you a favor._

_-You too._

_-What?_

_-Nothing. Tell me!_


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

_-__Is Castle coming back?_

_-I don´t know… __Well, I'll go out so Ryan and Esposito can come to see you. Until later, honey!_

Lanie stands up.

_-Wait! I have to ask you a favor._

_-You too._

_-What?_

_-Nothing. Tell me!_

Now

_-This time things end good but next time maybe not. Castle almost took a bullet for me Lanie, I can´t allow that to happened again__. He has a family to take care, I am nobody. _

_-Kate…_

_-… please don´t go there, Lanie. I want him out of harm's way and being there for Alexis; the best thing is that he stops shadowing me, for good!_

_-Okay!_

_- Is that all you have to say? _

_-__ Is not that all you want to hear?_

_-Well, yes, but… the Lanie I know…_

_-The Lanie you know is a bit tired today. If that is what you want is okay for me. _

_-Okay. I am going to investigate my mother´s murder alone this time. Is more safely! _

_-Oh, yes, for whom? _

Lanie started to raise her voice

_-Kate this is the end of you being Joan of Arc. You are a beautiful woman, who deserves an amazing life, out of the precinct and your profession. You have to be with the man you love, marry him, have children's and become old with them. Stop acting like if your mother´s case, with all my respect, is all that matter in your life. I am sick of that!_

Esposito opens the door.

_-Is everything alright?_

_-Yes _-They say at the same time-

_-I see!_

_-Come on in, Javi! Now is your turn to see her. I have to do something.__ My advice baby, don´t listen too much to her, Kate is crazy!_

_-Lanie! __What are you going to do? Are you going to talk to Castle?_

_-No, something better.__ See you later, girl! Bye, babe!_

Lanie leaves the room with an idea in mind.

Esposito looks at Kate knowing that he is going to have to hear the same things that Lanie was.


End file.
